1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with an exposure arithmetic apparatus, and more particularly to a camera provided with an exposure arithmetic apparatus for calculating an amount of exposure while patterning a field to be photographed.
2. RELATED BACKGROUND ART
The cameras provided with an exposure arithmetic apparatus are conventionally well known and an example of the exposure arithmetic apparatus for calculating an amount of exposure while patterning the field is one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 1-225927.
The exposure arithmetic apparatus as disclosed in this application is so arranged that a plurality of outputs of light amount data measured are binarized, the binarized data is compared with an image pattern P preliminarily stored as shown in FIG. 13, and matched data is recognized as a main object to perform further processing.
The exposure arithmetic apparatus mounted in conventional cameras, however, had a problem that it was very difficult to binarize outputs of light amount data measured.
Namely, no problem occurs for fields of a simple composition, for example, as shown in FIG. 14, but binarizing of field becomes very difficult for fields of a somewhat complicated composition, for example, as shown in FIG. 15, resulting in meeting difficulties in patterning of field.
Another problem was as follows. Since the field patterning depends on the preliminarily stored image patterns, patterning is possible for stored image patterns, but impossible for patterns not stored so as to result in failing to recognize a subject.
Then, in order to pattern a lot of types of images, the number of types of image patterns to be stored inevitably increases in proportion, which could impose loads on memory or operation time.